


Teen Wolf - Episode 2 - Abridged (Video)

by LoveCas98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s01e02 Second Chance At First Line, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Parody, Recap, Summary, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Second Chance for First Line," will Scott the Teen Wolf be able to play in the big game without turning into a Teen Wolf and exposing his secret to the whole world? This officially unofficial recap may or may not answer that question and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf - Episode 2 - Abridged (Video)

In "Second Chance for First Line," will Scott the Teen Wolf be able to play in the big game without turning into a Teen Wolf and exposing his secret to the whole world? This officially unofficial recap may or may not answer that question and more! 


End file.
